Diego Thinks
by Gregg'sGirl
Summary: Diego finally decides to reveal his true identity to Victoria and gets an unexpected visitor. You really need to read She Knows first in order to understand the events in this story.


I have decided to make what initially envisioned as a three part series into a continuing series. This story took way too long as I consistently re-wrote and refigured what I wanted to do. A special thanks to the members' of The New World Zorro fan fiction they are a constant source of inspiration to me as is the cast of NW Zorro.

I make no claim on the characters from NW Zorro. All rights to Zorro whether book, series and or movies belong to their respective owners. I make and seek no profit. I do this purely for love of the written word.

"She Knows Series"

**Diego Thinks **

Diego kept his horse at a quick and steady pace wanting to get home to Los Angeles and to Victoria as soon as possible. He ruminated about the last few weeks and what had happened. It had been well over two weeks since he and his father and Felipe had ridden into San Diego to officially adopt Felipe as his own son.

Still reeling from his encounter with Gilberto both mentally and physically, he inadvertently told his father of his exploits as Zorro as well as his deep-seated longing for Victoria while fighting a high-grade fever. Alejandro questioned Felipe and he did his best to get the older man to understand the reasons behind Diego's deception.

After several days of sleep Diego had partially recovered. Propped up on a pillow he gently explained the need for his double life and why he'd deceived his father about his abilities with the sword and the horsemanship. His father took the information far better than he had anticipated.

"Seeing your fight against Gilberto got me rethinking all the excuses you gave me over the last five years." The old gentleman wiped Diego's forehead with a soft cool cloth.

"Father, I never felt right about lying to you but I felt I had no other choice if I was going to protect the people and the home that I love." His carefully crafted speech dissipated into a cacophony of coughs and sneezes.

"I know you think you had to keep me in the dark for my own good and maybe you have a point. It still hurts to know my only son would lie and deceive me so easily." Then Diego's own eyes misted at the hurt he saw in his father's eyes, hurt that he had caused.

"You have no idea how much guilt I've carried around with me, the pain of not showing you who I really am and what I'm really capable of." Father and son then embraced and Diego blubbered that Zorro had been inspired in part by Alejandro and how the two men were a lot more alike than he knew. After clearing the air the normally strained father-son relationship had finally begun to heal.

When everybody was well and physically fit to travel, the trio signed the adoption papers making the Felipe an official De la Vega. Don Luis Cristoba gave his client and friend a hearty handshake "Congratulations Don Diego, Don Felipe you are now legally father and son."

Finished with their paperwork Alejandro placed a warm hand both his son and his new grandson as they left the law office.

"This is the most perfect day. I'm finally starting to understand my son. I have a grandson that I know now can hear. "Could you hear when Victoria was teaching you to read and write?"

Surprised Diego gave his new son a startled look then directed his question to his father. "I thought you taught him to read and write?" Letting out a sigh Alejandro ran his fingers through his grey hair.

"I wrote to you about it at the time. It was not long after you left for Madrid University. I tried to teach Felipe but I was always being interrupted with work for long periods of time. Victoria happened to be at the hacienda one day when it happened again. She took over teaching him from then on. I think Felipe had a small crush on the senorita." Felipe looked down and blushed a little.

The trio had eaten lunch at yet another first class restaurant but it was plain see that Diego's mind was not on the conversation at hand. Everything he ate tasted bland and San Diego despite all its charm and beauty appeared dull and lifeless.

"Diego, are you with us? Son?" Getting only a blank stare Alejandro chucked and finally had to shake the younger man out of his reverie.

Absent-mindedly Diego was trying to remember the last time he and Victoria that is Zorro and Victoria had spent any time together.

"Yes father?" Diego came back to the present and realized there was a waiter standing nearby waiting for an answer to his question.

Alejandro answered for him "Yes, all three of us will have the vanilla flan and coffee."

After dessert, Diego guided the conversation to a topic he knew his father had definite ideas about. "Father, it's about time you and I seriously talked about my future. You have wanted me to get married and give you grandchildren." Diego frowned and looked over at Felipe and corrected himself. "More grandsons and granddaughters.

All my life I've adored-loved one special lady; first as a baby, then as a spunky girl then as an awkward adolescent. Most of my young adulthood I waited for her to reach her majority so I could court her with an eye toward making her my wife."

"You mean Victoria?" Alejandro only slightly shocked posed a new question

"Do you think she will forgive you your deception?"

It was this question that plagued Diego's mind as he rode home. He pondered it as he left his father and his newly adopted "son" to enjoy the rest of the planed vacation. Should I go to Victoria as myself or as Zorro? Diego sighed heavily. Both options held very distinct possibilities. He found himself imagining what could happen if he came to her as Zorro.

_He would ride into the pueblo close to midnight in his guise as Zorro. Stealthily, he entered the taverns kitchen while Victoria dried the last of the day__'__s dishes and puts them away. Her brown eyes sparkled and a lovely smile (as always) spreads across her face the moment she sees him._

_She will probably think I look perfectly healthy. Then my lovely senorita will display her infamous temper. She will glare at me and the roses in her cheeks will grow brighter._

_Seeing this I will reach out a gloved hand and tried to pull her near to me. Then I'll try to talk._

_"Please, my bonita, you don't know how I've ached to hold you, to kiss your sweet lips whisper some endearments in her petite ear and watch my love blush a pretty shade of pink.__"_

_Still angry my Victoria will glare at my perceived thoughtlessness._

_"May I ask you a question?" She__'__ll then fold up her apron and place it on the countertop. She will not stop to hear my answer but cross her arms and walk towards me._

_"You always know pretty much where I am and what I do all day right? I'm not likely to get hurt anytime here in my tavern. And if there any customers I can't handle the lancers are always at the ready."_

_"Yes, but. ..." I try to answer._

_"Hush!" Victoria interrupts as she covers my mouth with her hand_

_"I'm not finished talking okay?" Victoria pauses to gather her thoughts while I still consider her words._

_"Most of my days are spent worrying over you, over your well-being. That I can handle. However, the reports of your death by the rock slide had me in tears every night. Finally I ran out of tears. Do you care so little for me that you would wait well over a month and a half to visit?"_

_I would then get on my knees and take her hand._

_"I am very sorry. Please, Victoria if you let me remove my mask I believe you will understand."_

_We would close and lock all the doors and windows. Seated at her table I__'__m clearly nervous about revealing my true identity. Grasping at the knot behind my head, my long fingers tremble and cramp up._

_"Dios! Why do you make something easy so hard?" Victoria still exasperated with me her masked man. She stands up and walks behind me and with mighty tug the mask falls away._

_When my identity is revealed my sassy senorita becomes very quiet. It takes a couple of minutes for Victoria to come up with words to express her feelings. Her head spins as she tries to assimilate all the moments spent with both Diego and Zorro._

_"Diego, I had no clue that you were Zorro. I-I guess I should have known...__"_

_While she is still talking I scoop her up and silently vow to kiss all her fears and doubts away as I climb the stairs to her room._

Time passed quickly on the road toward home as Diego thought of many more ways he could reveal his identity to his beloved. He stopped in a few towns to refresh himself and his horse. No stranded scheming señorita with perfumed handkerchiefs to rescue, thankfully nobody appeared to need his help.

As he got nearer to home his latent anxiety grew and he very nearly rode past his family home. Night had fallen and he figured tomorrow morning Zorro would take her for a pre-dawn rendezvous and reveal.

As Diego readied himself for Zorro's early morning ride, he remembered Tornado was still being taken care of by old man Riccardo whose modest hacienda was on the other side of the pueblo.

Dressed in an expertly tailored dark blue silk suit, shirt and tie, Diego entered the tavern Victoria bright and early in the morning. It was plain to see Diego had dressed to impress one special lady. Not seeing Victoria immediately he waited for her by the bar.

"Don Diego It's good to have you back." Alicia, one of Victoria's employees, greeted the young man and poured him a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry Victoria isn't here. Her cousin is expecting a baby, already has a three-year-old and her husband just broke his leg. Alicia reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out an envelope.

"Victoria anticipated you coming home soon. She left you a letter.

Well, there's a precious bundle upstairs for you as well."

Alicia looked up at the stairs then made her way to Victoria's room. The tavern manager jumped when Diego followed behind asking what it was. The older woman smiled then answered.

"I'll take care of it while you go sit down and read the letter." Not waiting for an answer she entered Victoria's room and closed the door.

Sitting himself down Diego opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Diego,_

_Hope your time in San Diego allowed you and your family time to rest and heal._

_I've unexpectedly been called away to help a distant cousin. I was hoping to talk to you about Lauren personally. I've wanted you to meet each other. She's a sweet girl and a bit timid when it comes to the opposite sex. Tall men intimidate her. I know you'll have no problem getting her to warm up to you. Please take care of her while I'm away..._

Without reading any further Diego crumpled the delicate stationery.

"Dios mio is the woman I love trying to match me up with a friend of hers?"

Distress clearly etched on his face he got up to leave his mind numb from the revelation. After hearing Alicia's voice he glanced over to the stairwell and got the shock of his life.

"This is Miss Lauren Brock." Alicia stood at the bottom stairs with an immensely shy little girl peeking from behind her skirts. Speechless, Diego sat down so not to intimidate the small child. Carefully the older woman detached the frightened raven haired girl from her skirts and gently moved her forward.

"This is Miss Victoria's good friend the one she told you about."

"Good morning Miss Brock. I am pleased to meet you I'm Don Diego De la Vega."

He gestured toward the chair right across from him. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Sitting down, the girl found it difficult to find her voice so she sat there staring at the big man across the table. Diego's mind churned with ideas to garner his young charges attention and gain her trust.

"I visited our Russian neighbors recently and they taught me how to make potato pancakes. Lauren, would you like to make some with me? If Alicia will allow us." Diego smiled.

The tavern manager agreed as long as she got some as well. Alicia took Diego's fine coat while he rolled up his sleeves and assembled all the ingredients for their meal. As he needed them he would point to it and have Lauren pronounce it in English and he would tell her the Spanish name for it. She mixed the batter carefully as Diego heated and greased a pan on the fire.

While ladling the batter on the pan he told her of the connection between cooking and chemistry. The girl had started quietly to ask questions and state her opinions. Lauren learned things fairly quickly and she appeared to be warming up to him as he hoped.

Finally sitting down to breakfast, Diego entertained Lauren with stories of his early childhood and a tale his mother told him a long time ago about fairies that live in her flower garden. "She was mad at me for constantly picking her favorite flowers. My mother, Donna Felicidad de la Vega told me that fairies keep a constant watch over her gardens and will tell her when any naughty little boys come and disturb her flowers." The little girl broke into a radiant smile. "And you believed her?" Lauren shook head as she popped the last piece of pancake in her mouth. "Well," Diego hesitated.

In my defense I was barely four at the time. Diego smiled and the little girl laughed. Several customers whispered on how much the two looked like they could be father and daughter. Sergeant Mendoza, in for an early breakfast, heard the gossip and responded angrily.

"Six years ago Diego was in Madrid studying and Lauren's parents were Americanos there is no possible way they are related. Surely there are more interesting topics to talk about."

Gathering the girl's things together, Diego lead her outside to Esperanza."Victoria asked me to take care of you until she comes back."After stopping off at the Guardian to get a few articles and other papers Diego needed pair headed home to the De la Vega rancho.

Upon approaching the hacienda the little girl oohed and ahhed at the size of the estate."Is that your house? It's so big. Do you live there all alone?" Diego smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "It's my father's rancho and I'll inherit it upon my father's death sometime in the very distant future. I share it with him and my adopted son Felipe. They are still in San Francisco. I expect them home soon."

Greeted by the housekeeper, Maria, he asked that a bedroom be prepared for his young charge and for her to tend to the care of the young girls clothing and other possessions. Sometime later after they had lunch near the garden, he took the opportunity to find out about the girl's relationship with his beloved. Why had Victoria taken an interest in this particular orphan?

"Tell me about your parents Mr. and Mrs. Brunt." The little girl frowned and for moment and Diego thought she wasn't going to talk.

. "The Brunt's did- that is they took me from the orphanage. The orphanage where I grew up in Boston. They fed me once a day if I was good and did what they wanted. I don't really remember having a mother and father just a memory of a dark-haired woman smiling and humming a tune. I guess my parents just didn't want me. I'd been with them for just about a year. Deftly she got up out of her chair and placed her napkin over her plate to look at the garden. She did her best to change the subject from herself to anything else.

"What about your mother? Is this her garden the one you told me about?"

Silently, Diego wondered how anyone could treat a child in such a manner.

"Yes, it was. She passed away when I was twelve." He carried a pensive look his face thinking about what to do next to protect this lovely little girl. She mistook his dark look then quickly seated herself and hung her head low.

"I'm sorry for making you feel so bad. I, I don't know what to call you". Diego leaned over and placed a slender forefinger under her chin. "You can call me Diego. It's alright Lauren I got over her death long ago." He gently squeezed her arm and smiled.

Later in the afternoon Diego began composing a letter to his attorney to find out about the background of his young charge. His main concern was that possibly the girl had been kidnapped from her home at a young age. While working on the second draft of his letter the housekeeper informed him that Lauren's clothes were full of holes.

"The threads are so thin and fragile it's wonder that they haven't fallen completely apart. She has one decent nightshirt. Looks as if Señorita Escalante altered one of her nicer slips to fit. Miss Lauren does not have anything beyond a dress, nightgown, a hair ribbon and a well-worn pair of shoes.

"Tomorrow, I'll see if she has any possessions left at Victoria's and have new clothes and shoes made for her as well."

While the little girl's presence had been unexpected, she had a spirit and enthusiasm he found charming. Lauren had been sent to bed by Mariah, her temporary nińera whose usual job was assistant kitchen maid.

Several unexpected guests dropped by to say hello and were invited for dinner. Diego was thrilled to have Dona Raquel, a recent widow of Don Octavo Ortiz and had been longtime childhood friend of his mother. She had been there for Diego when his mother died lending him much-needed emotional support. Alejandro had become increasingly withdrawn leaving the boy alone with his studies. Whenever young Diego needed advice he knew he could depend on her wise counsel. She had raised four daughters so Diego felt comfortable peppering her with questions about the needs of a six-year-old girl. He told the group about his newfound houseguest and how he scrambled to find things to engage the girl.

Walking back from freshening up Donna Raquel took a wrong turn into a darker part the old hacienda. While getting her bearings she heard what sounded like sobbing. First older woman thought it was the result of too much wine and a damp musty smell invaded her nostrils. Then she realized the sound had to be the little girl Diego had told them about. Why would she be put so far away from the main bedrooms? After opening and closing a few creaky doors Dona Raquel found Lauren curled up in a corner of a bedroom tear-stained shivering in cold and fright.

Venturing out in the hall she found a De la Vega servant and asked that Don Diego be brought to her immediately.

When he did not come as fast as she liked, Dona Raquel came to him. She found him showcasing one of his newest possessions, a painting acquired from an English collector of fine art. Wearing a slight scowl, the old Donna pulled Diego into the hall.

"What on earth possessed you to put the little child **your** little girl so far away from the rest of the house?"

Shocked at the old woman's countenance, Diego held his tongue and let the woman finish. "The room itself is isolated, cold and filled with boxes. I heard her weeping and crying out for you. Don't you see you are the only one with which she could feel comfortable? She is completely dependent on you." The small woman wagged her finger at Diego as if he were still a small child and didnt't tower over her.

"Is there anyone else here who besides you and me that speaks English?" Diego shook his head not realizing he not put enough effort into the girl's needs or accommodations.

"You need to give her a sense of security; so she will know that you will be there if she needs you. I put her in your bedroom. I'm told its warmest room in the house. She was shivering with the cold when I found her." Gritting through his teeth, Diego glared at the woman not normally known for idle gossip.

"Why would you assume Lauren is **mine**?"

"I trembled slightly when I first saw her. It was like seeing a part of my childhood come back to life. Lauren is the very image of my childhood confidant your mother Felicidad."

Walking into Diego's room they briefly talked about the girl's history and from where and whom she might have come. He had conceded that he could be her father. Six years ago he'd had his heart-broken by Zafira who stood him up and he'd found solace in a bottle and in a willing woman's arms.

"It might be a coincidence or possibly a child fathered by Gilberto my twin brother. I'll have my lawyer check into the girl's origins. He saw the tired little girl bundled up on his bed sleeping soundly. Exhaling an exasperated breath Diego sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

The next morning Diego was still doing his best to digest all he heard from the old Dona's lips. Thank goodness he was able to mask his emotions. He'd managed to get through the rest of the evening without anyone else being the wiser. Donna Raquel sent over an experienced nińera Señora Valverde to take charge of the six-year-old girl when Diego needed a helping hand.

Down in his cave Diego paced back and forth trying to find a way to explain his new daughter and his identity as the masked protector of their pueblo. He might be forgiven for deceiving her as to his true persona but fathering an illegitimate child? He could never expect her to accept that. Rearranging and cleaning his desk and surrounding area, he came upon a strange dust-covered volume that had fallen behind his bookshelves. It looked like one of his journals but was addressed to him in very familiar handwriting. Diego's first thought was when and where this book would've found its way into his cave?

Momentarily forgetting his troubles, Diego sat totally absorbed reading the dust-covered tome. What he read came as a shock to his system.

"Victoria – She knew I was Zorro and did not tell me?" Diego was completely and thoroughly immersed in Victoria's personal observances of their relationship from childhood to young adulthood. He found himself wondering how and what time had she been down to his cave. He evidently wasn't nearly as clever as he thought he'd been.

Diego found he had to step into his father's shoes and make some command decisions about the running of the rancho. Gone at daybreak, he spent a good part of the day riding out with the vaqueros. The rest of the night he spent patrolling the area as Zorro. The banditos had all but vanished after the bounty on his head had been lowered. Every now and then the lancers needed a little extra help. The garrison had many in their ranks booted out because of their association with Desoto. As yet new men and a new Alcalde had not been assigned.

Early to mid-morning found Diego tossing and turning trying to catch up on much-needed sleep. He was plagued by dreams of being rejected by Victoria and having pueblo turn on him. Finally he decided to go his cave and re-read Victoria's journal.

Dona Raquel visited the hacienda after rummaging through trunks full of her daughter's old clothing. She brought what she thought would best suit the girl's age and body type. Along with the clothing she'd brought a seamstress to help fit the old clothing to the child. The old Donna was expecting Diego to show up so they could order the necessary items for Lauren's new wardrobe. It was plain to see the girl seemed at sixes and sevens. Señora Valverde had told her that the child had not kept much of her dinner down from last night. However, there had been only a touch of fever and Don Diego had not been around for her to tell. Lauren had eaten quickly a breakfast of fruit and bread and begged her nińera to go out and play. What the two women didn't see was that Lauren still had not been able to keep a meal down. She came back unobserved to wash and heard the two women talking. Victoria had begun teaching her Spanish and the girl absorbed it quickly.

"So, she's his child." Donna Raquel said while Senora Valverde's face displayed utter shock. "Of that I am sure". The older woman continued. "You need to let them have all the alone time they need to bond. Our young Don hates the way Lauren came into this world. He feels a tremendous amount of guilt because of it. We must not let him push the child away in his anguish".

As the pair continued to talk the girl still unnoticed walked back outside her mind fixated on the only words that she clearly heard and understood. Don Diego was her father and he hated her.

The normally well-behaved girl began to sass everybody in the hacienda. It was as if she was a completely different child. The caballero already found himself being very curt with the child as she sat at the dinner table and would not speak to him. All he got was a cold, blue, icy stare. Since her eyes were a match to his own, he'd never realized how effective it really was. He'd given plenty as himself and as his alter ego Zorro but had never been on the receiving end. If he'd been in a good mood Diego would have probably found her stare amusing. He was still trying figure out how to tell Victoria about his indiscretion. It still smarted that so much time had passed time that they could have been together.

Lauren was bundled off to bed without her dinner. Suffering from a thundering headache, Diego, dismissed the nińera and had the girl's meal sent to her room. He decided to wait to let Lauren's as well his own temper cool before speaking to her again.

Later that night Diego was awakened by a loud pounding at his door. "Don Diego the bambino is running a high fever." Señora Valverde informed him in excited Spanish. "She has developed a severe cough." Diego dressed quickly and was by the child's side. Lauren's cheeks were flushed with fever and her brow was sweaty. The young man wasn't sure if his cactus tea would adversely affect his little girl. Whether Lauren was his or his late brother's offspring he was going to claim her. He was not taking any chances with her health.

"Have somebody fetch the doctor quickly," he told his housekeeper. He tried to leave her to get a cool towel for her forehead. Delirious, she reached out with a pale trembling hand her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't go daddy. Don't leave me!" Diego's heart skipped a beat to hear the child's cry. "Shh, sweetheart Daddy's not going anywhere." Diego leaned over and grabbed a wet towel that the nińera offered. Placing the towel on her hot forehead he felt a sense of panic that he'd never felt with his son Felipe. Gently he stroked her blue-black hair so similar to his own. Lauren, after a time, begin to calm down and go back to sleep. Then he collapsed unto his knees intending to pray. His mind spun as looked her over.

Perhaps it was the fact he was getting older that had changed his perspective on life? He'd rescued Felipe when he had barely been adult enough to represent his father at his uncle's funeral. Felipe had felt more like a younger brother than a son. Coming home after almost four years at University had changed their dynamic. Taking on the mantle as the protector of the pueblo had altered their relationship even further.

It pained him to think he might have had a part in creating the beautiful child now stretched out asleep before him. Pain that in his arrogance he'd never thought to check up (the lady) and see if his lost weekend had resulted in a child. Little Lauren's hard life had been the direct result of his neglect. Finally he bent his head down to pray.

"Thank you for allowing me know my own child. I want her to know that her real father loves her and will take care of her. Please save her from this terrible fever. Grant the doctor the power of your wisdom and skill in treating the sick. Indeed, I ask for relief for all the children suffering in this pueblo and beyond."

Dr. Hernandez had no trouble diagnosing as many of the children in the surrounding area had started showing the same symptoms. Sore throats, high fevers and very little energy. All that could be done was to keep her cool and hydrated. The doctor suggested plenty of vegetable broth and herbal tea as well as cool water.

Morning came and the child's fever had lessened but not broken. In the meantime, Diego's father and son arrived home to find a new member of the family. Don Alejandro was skeptical but eager to see the child that resembled his late wife. The three men gathered around the sick little child.

"This is the little girl who Donna Raquel says looks like my late wife?" The old man gave the small child a cursory glance. His eyes filled with suspicion as well as dread. Diego raised his eyes up to meet his father's. "When they were girls in Spain, of course." Felipe signed. "She looks so fragile, so helpless and I will help you in any way I can father." He continued to sign as the young man still had trouble speaking. Don Alejandro left quickly his face showed a dark frown.

Following right behind in the corridor Diego turned his father around in mid-stride. "I expected your condemnation but not your hostility toward an innocent child." They talked in hushed tones as not to wake the sleeping child.

"I get the feeling you are going to adopt this child. Felipe has been a wonderful addition but he came quite unexpectedly. You and Victoria are going to have your own children. The first year of any marriage has its pitfalls as well as its pleasures. Lauren is an unnecessary burden you do not need to bear." Shocked at Alejandro's tone Diego raised to his full height. "Are you quite finished with your diatribe?"

Diego told him of his experience in Madrid and when the child could have possibly been conceived. "So, you see the child could be mine. Even if she wasn't Victoria already loves her. Unless I find something to stop me Lauren is going to become my daughter and a member of this family whether you approve or not."

Lauren awoke startled to find a well-dressed young man hovering above her. "Who- are you? She was barely able to talk. Felipe smiled and introduced himself using a pencil and paper. Clearing her throat Lauren started to talk again the girl was hushed by the young man with a finger on her lips. Just then the sounds of Diego and Alejandro's fight floated in from the hall. Tears began rolling silently down her cheeks

"They are fighting about me? I understand some words in Spanish." Felipe nodded his head in response. "Why does everybody hate me?" Soon after she developed a violent coughing fit and sobbed herself to sleep.

Sunday morning Alejandro stayed after services to talk with Father Benitz about his stubborn son. "You know so many families. Surely, there is a family somewhere that would welcome a six-year-old little girl?" The padre led his parishioner back to a waiting pew. "Sorry Alejandro the ones I know need sons for working the fields and brining in the crops. The padre sat the older man down for a long talk. "That's not what is really bothering you." The priest put an open palm on Alexandro's shoulder.

"Tell me. What is the source of your pain?" Feelings that Alexandro had bottled up for decades came pouring out one right after another. Lauren had reminded the old man of his own daughter and her loss along with his beloved Felicidad. Guilt had visited his heart. Guilt that in his grief over his wife he had had never properly grieved for the girl. The girl had quickly become a source of pain for the old man.

At the De la Vega hacienda Lauren still slept intermittently yelling and crying in her sleep. Diego started writing a letter to Victoria telling her about the child's illness and all that was being done to take care of her. Every time he started writing hen kept thinking she should be hearing all this information first hand.

Briefly he considered going to get her himself and bringing her back even if it was under protest.


End file.
